warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Rowanstar (BS)
Rowanclaw is a ginger tom. History 'Into the Woods' :He is seen as an apprentice on patrol with Tigerstar and his mentor, Jaggedtooth. When Sasha is seen, he and his mentor both try to attack her, but Tigerstar sends them off to camp. In the Original Series A Dangerous Path :He is an apprentice under the name Rowanpaw, being mentored by the former rogue Jaggedtooth. He is also mentioned by Tigerstar at a Gathering, though not by name. The Darkest Hour :He continues to be Jaggedtooth's apprentice. In the New Prophecy Midnight :Rowanclaw is now a warrior with an apprentice, Talonpaw. Unlike the other books, it says he is a she-cat in the allegiances. Moonrise :He continues to train Talonpaw, and is still named as a she-cat in the allegiances. Dawn :He, along with his apprentice, journeys with ShadowClan to their new home by the lake. Starlight :Rowanclaw attacks Brambleclaw, after the ThunderClan warrior accidentally crosses the new scent-line. He is stopped by Tawnypelt, who says they shouldn't be fighting so soon. He sneers at her, calling her a half-Clan warrior and disloyal. Twilight :His apprentice, Talonpaw, was killed by Susan and Jacques. When Blackstar leads a patrol to take revenge, Susan and Jacques' twolegs defend them and throw things, one of which strikes Rowanclaw's leg, injuring him. When Brambleclaw offers help against the kittypets, and Blackstar agrees, Rowanclaw wishes to go and get revenge on the kittypets. But Blackstar will not let him go because of his injured leg. ''Sunset :He, along with a patrol of ShadowClan cats, watched Berrykit struggle with his tail caught in a fox-trap. Then, later, they placed their scent markers in ThunderClan territory, and were caught by a patrol. The ShadowClan patrol had the ThunderClan patrol outnumbered, but a ThunderClan apprentice brought ThunderClan reinforcements, and fought the ShadowClan cats back. In the Power of Three The Sight :Rowanclaw has another apprentice, Ivypaw. Dark River :In Dark River, it is revealed that he is Tawnypelt's mate, and therefore father of Tigerkit, Flamekit and Dawnkit. When Squirrelflight congratulates him, he pointedly tells her that he is the proud father of three ''Clanborn kits, a barbed jibe at ThunderClan. ''Outcast :When Tawnypelt leaves to go to the Mountains, he tells her that he is proud of her for going, even if the rest of her Clanmates thought what she was doing was disloyal. He also told her he would look after their kits. Eclipse :When Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, and Sol arrive at ShadowClan's camp, Rowanclaw is seen guarding the entrance. Long Shadows Family Members : Mate:TawnypeltRevealed in Dark River, pg 22, Living as of ''Eclipse : Sons:TigerkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Eclipse ::FlamekitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Eclipse :Daughter: DawnkitRevealed in Dark River, pg 21, Living as of Eclipse Tree Category:A Dangerous Path characters Category:The Darkest Hour characters Category:Midnight characters Category:Moonrise characters Category:Dawn characters Category:Starlight characters Category:Twilight characters Category:Sunset characters Category:The Sight characters Category:Dark River characters Category:Outcast characters Category:Eclipse characters Category:Into the Woods characters Category:Mentor Category:ShadowClan Cat Category:Senior Warrior Category:Apprentice Category:Long Shadows characters